I'm Alive
by xxenigma9291
Summary: Old paths cross again, but the old routine is left behind. New threats arise, with a whole new level of danger, and a whole new game.


_Anyone ever heard of role-playing before? Well, if you haven't then just look it up or ask someone. I'm basing this fan fiction off of a role play between me and XTwilightXDragonX on MySpace. It's pretty interesting. I have a lot of fun! You should check out her writings too; she has some good stories worth reading. Her writing is inspiring :D_

Anyhow, I'll start off with the disclaimer, so I won't get sued. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They respectfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. If I were in control though, I'd make another season of Inuyasha taking place after The Final Act. Long lived the anime, Inuyasha!  
----

I remember the soothing Sun penetrate through my kimono and onto my frail skin.

I remember the gentle wind kissing my frame and alluring me to a peaceful trance. The wind was so care-free, so gentle and vivid, following its own destined path.

And I remember the lively and endless greenery around me, attracting me like a bee springing right into a flower's nectar. Nature was so beautiful, with all the wild and exotic plants sprouting from their roots and decorating the once plain lands. They remained strong, and stood straight with confidence and courage. It was all thanks to the wonderful efforts of the pouring rain and the delicate rays of sunlight.

There was a time when I was like those flowers. I stood straight with confidence and courage, feeling the biggest joy in the world. My heart was pounding at a moderate level, with nature's animal's crying out their luring lullabies. I felt like a flower before.

That was before when I was a child.

I didn't have much of a childhood to begin with. When my mother, father and brothers had been slaughtered by merciless bandits, a great fear struck into my heart. I felt scared, scared towards my own kind, scared that they would kill me just like they had killed my parents. After their passing, I had lived in another village, surviving on other people's food and care. There were times where I would actually steal from villagers, but in return, I would receive endless beatings, to the point where I would have bruises and markings all over myself.

Despite the pain and suffrage I endured, I never once let out a single sound. I was mute, refusing to talk because of the traumatic experience that had attacked the very core of my soul. I was alone in this world without my parents. I had nothing for myself, except nature and the friendly animals that I would often play with in the forest. Other than that, I had nothing.

That nothing grew into something.

I remember the howling crying from a distance near the village I inhabited. And I remember the sound of tearing flesh and agonizing cries from the villagers and warriors that lived there as well. I remember the scarlet liquid spilling onto the air like droplets of rain. And I remember their bodies falling onto the ground like falling leaves in autumn.

The gaze in the eyes of those responsible for their deaths spelled out danger and hunger. Hunger for the taste of human flesh. Wolves continued to attack the village while I fled towards the forest, following the path in which I had previously returned from.

I had taken care of someone for a while. I found him while I had been out in the forest exploring and playing with the birds. I brought him food, water, and everything else I could offer, but he said he didn't eat human food. I continued to try and try, coming back every day to check up on him and offer the same thing over and over again.

He had asked me where I got my bruises from.

I only laughed at his question, feeling a sense of happiness blossom into my heart.

I was going to him; seek help from the man in hopes of him saving me. My foot had collided with a tiny rock from the ground, my face spiraling into the ground with dirt and other debris on my face. The roars continued to grow, until they were right in front of me. The last thing I had remembered was the murderous gaze of those wolves before my life had ended.

Or so I thought.

In reality, I had been reborn; reborn in the arms of the man whom I had cared for while he was wounded. It was quite amusing, actually. The tables had been turned this time. I don't know how I was still alive, but the man looked quite surprised as well to see me alive. While he walked away after setting me on the ground, I was in a trance. I found myself staring at the man for a time until I saw him a few feet away from me.

One left foot stepped forward, followed by the right foot. It had all started out with a simple trot, until it had evolved into a sprint. I found myself following the man, with a little green imp following beside him. He was the man's servant, another demon just like him.

Since that day, my life has changed. I found myself with a newfound strength, a new life, and a whole different reason to smile and look forward to another day in life. A life of solitude had been depressing, stripping me of the happiness I once had before my parents and brothers had been taken away from me. They were watching me. From the skies, I could feel them smiling down at me.

I became a traveler with that man and the little imp. They were both my strength and my happiness. The little imp and I got into a few arguments every now and then, but for the most part, I always found myself smiling. My cheeks eventually started to become sore at one point from smiling so much. I was like a flower, having rain and sunshine to keep me going.

There came a point in time where that rain and sunshine ceased, leaving me to grow up on my own. I resided in a village now, Kaede's village, along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala. I had grown up on my own without the rain and sunshine. I blossomed into a teenager, forging my own path and living life one day at a time.

I remember staring into the eyes of aurelian, captivated by the demon that I had traveled with. And I remember the illuminating rarity of silver strands framing a porcelain and flawless skin. I remember the safety I felt whenever I traveled around him. And I remember the happiness and joy I felt, waking up every morning to find out that this wasn't just a fantasy. I was living my life the way I was meant to live it.

That all happened almost a decade ago, back when I was eight years old.


End file.
